


this is my rubik's cube

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, i wrote this at like 3 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh I’m like a kid who just won’t let it go<br/>Twisting and turning the colors in rows<br/>I’m so intent to find out what it is<br/>This is my Rubik’s cube<br/>I know I can figure it out</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is my rubik's cube

Your name is Jake English and your wonderful boyfriend of 2 years, Dirk Strider, just walked over to the stereo, put in an unmarked CD, walked back over to the couch that you are sitting on, bowed his head, and extended his hand before saying calmly, “May I have this dance, Mister English?”

You smile brightly at him, “You may, Mister Strider.” He pulled you close to him, one of his hands resting carefully on the small of your back, the other intertwining his fingers with your own. You put your other hand on his shoulder, and almost as if by magic, soft music begins to play.

_The world is too heavy  
Too big for my shoulders  
Come take this weight off me now_

_Thousands of answers  
To one simple question  
Come take the weight off me now_

The two of you begin to sway around the living room of your shared flat, without a care in the world.

_Oh I’m like a kid who just won’t let it go  
Twisting and turning the colors in rows  
I’m so intent to find out what it is  
This is my Rubik’s cube  
I know I can figure it out_

He rests his head on your shoulder, but his pointy anime shades are digging into your neck, so you take your hand off of his shoulder, slowly pull the glasses from his face, and toss them on the plush couch. With a sigh of content, he nuzzles his nose into the crook of your neck again, and you swear you feel him smile.

Lightly, you press little kisses to the side of his head, and his arm tightens around your waist. “I love you, Jake.” He looks into your eyes, orange irises peering right into your own green ones. You close your eyes and lean in, kissing him sweetly on the lips. After a few seconds, you pull away and reply, “I love you too, Dirk. More than anything.” You continue to swing lazily, just basking in the glow of your love.


End file.
